Mianite A Tale Of 2 dudes, a talking panda, some youtubers and 3 gods
by ForbiddenPlays
Summary: I've been re watching mianite season 1 and felt creative so i decided to write a fan fiction about myself and two freinds falling out of the sky and waking up in mianite (yes the talking panda was necessary). i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i have writing it if you like it i might right the rest soon


This Is a Fan Fiction about Mianite with a new character Called NanoBlocks39 (my Minecraft character) sorry for the bad punctuation I'm in year nine and I still suck at punctuating stories

It was night time when he awoke he was in a house on a hill he got up and looked out the window and the view was stunning. Nanoblocks turned around and he saw a male and female called iijeriichoii and OMGitsfirefoxx they asked him if he knew his name he said "my name? Its… it's… I think it's nanoblocks. Where am I? Who are you?" he had so many questions. They told him there names and that he was in the world of Mianite. They asked if he remembered how he got there but when he tried think back he got a really bad migraine they explained how they had found him unconscious in the center of an asteroid that had crash landed on the island and that they had been lead there by the lord Mianite and asked if he knew who he was and Nano replied with "the name sounds familiar but I don't know" then Jeriicho offered him a place to stay for a while but Nano not wanting to impose respectfully declined the offer and promptly started work on his own home at the foot of Jeriicho's mountain when he had finished he met a man named Syndicate who tried to sway him to join #TeamDianite but when told no this man said "fine but you'll probs get all yer shit fucked with dude" and then left after gifting him a holy potato of baked goodness. Later that day Nano met a man named sparkles who was really nice. He spoke very nicely of his lady Ianite who seemed to be a good choice to help out in that case. And sparkles asked him if he had seen a man named syndicate when nano said yes he asked where he went and so Nano showed sparkles to the Hideout that mister syndicate had gone to hide and sparkles yelled at him "GIVE ME MY SHIT BACK TOM RIGHT NOW!" when syndicate came out he saw Nano standing With Sparkles. Syndicate pointed at Nano and yelled "You… you betrayed me." Nano Scalded Syndicate for taking Sparkles stuff and made him give it all back then syndicate promptly left. Sparkles then thanked Nano for helping him deal with tom and went on his way. Later that night Mianite and Ianite contacted Nano and told him an old friend of his would soon appear. Then Nano went to sleep and had a bad nightmare of himself in a village talking to a bunch of people who he knew but he didn't know how then a big dragon came in and attacked the village. When he woke up he was drenched in sweat when he woke up he saw Jeriicho and Firefox Kissing. He yawned and let them now he was up. They then told him how they were told by Mianite that another person would fall from the skies soon and that Nano Would Know This Person, Nano told them that Mianite and Ianite had come to him with the same information the previous night then sparkles dramatically burst through the door rambling on about "the sky is falling" when they had calmed sparkles down he explained that he saw a neon red comet touchdown in the ocean, Nano Said "that must be who Mianite and Ianite were talking About" Sparkles asked how his lady was doing and Nano Replied "She looked like she was doing well" but that he hadn't had time to ask. Sparkles looked happy. After all that had transpired that morning the group geared up and went over to were sparkles had seen the comet and the found a cage with a talking panda inside, the panda recognized Nano Immediately he asked Nano to help him and so Nano opened the cage. With the help of the others of course. Nano had a chat with the panda who revealed his name was Death Knell then they decided to settle here on Mianite and see if they could help anyone. Nano joined team Mianite, and Death Knell joined team Ianite. They made a basement and another bedroom to the house. They then made a piston elevator to Jeriicho's house and made a tunnel to Firefox's house. The four of them awoke one morning to find a huge temple to Mianite out in the ocean when they got there Mianite asked the four of them to protect the temple from the Dianitees the four of them agreed then sparkles came over and was given the tour by Jeriicho. The other three patrolled the temple and made sure no syndicate's came and griefed the temple. When the tour was finished Mianite called for sparkles to go to the top of the temple and sparkles said that Mianite had said nothing to him but they all knew better than that. Death Knell went to hang out with sparkles, they went on an adventure to a faraway land where the found a structure and some stuff that told them where the lady Ianite was. They said nothing of this adventure until a few days later, when they found the armor of Ianite. Then Jeriicho, Firefoxx and Nano went to the temple and found some gold blocks missing they instantly knew it was tom and when they went outside they saw that the Mianite sign hanging over the temple had been changed to Dianite by Dianite himself who then promptly spoke to Nano and said he was disappointed with Nano for choosing Mianite instead of Dianite he then gave Nano a sword and told him to kill syndicate. When Dianite left Mianite agreed that it was a needed objective and told Nano that it had to be done as tom is too much of a rogue to keep around like that and to put him in line. Then a man named Nadeshot called the lady Ianite a pussy and Mianite Kicked him out for a few seconds. When he came back he was still adamant on what he said about Ianite and Nano went to find Tom, Nano found him and Tom begged for mercy and Nano said that he would show mercy if he stopped being so rogue from the ways of any gods and tom grew angry at the notion that he had deviated from the ways of Dianite and promptly attacked Nano with his bare hands, Nano's reaction was swift and hard tom was knocked flat to the ground by Nanos punch then Syndicate apologized for being so mad and Nano Apologized for hitting him so hard then Nano and Syndicate became good friends later that day the gods had asked Dec the Priest to get everyone to the tank of judgement at which Syndicate was killed right out and Sparkles almost died from drowning. Syndicates Fish was fried by Dec, and Nano was given a sword of Mianite. Dianite then got on and punished Syndicate and asked Nano why syndicate had not been killed by him already to which he replied "It was not needed to put Syndicate In line" Nano then gave Dianite his sword back and kindly said "thank you for the loan but it wasn't needed" and Dianite sighed "oh ok" sounding displeased at this reaction Nano questioned Dianite on why he was not happy that syndicate was not killed outright at that point Dianite had drifted into his imagination and seemed to be ignoring him and Nano got mad and walked away from the tank of judgement he then made a boat and went to an island far away from the island and built a lair on a small archipelago in a jungle biome he called it the Reflex Cave it was a cave that had been converted into all different types of wood and he had 4 rooms for storage, 2 guest bedrooms and a master bedroom. He also made a kitchen and larder. He stayed there for a few days and then was told that he was needed on the mainland as Ianite was there and Dianite was trying to kill all the Mianitees. When Nano reached the mainland he was saved by Syndicate who was trying to thank him for not murdering him the other day. Then they were attacked by Dianite, they both struck Dianite at the same time, injuring the god, this surprised everyone as they didn't know that the gods could be hurt. Then Mianite appeared and banished Dianite to the nether, and when told that Syndicate and Nano had injured Dianite he gasped "no one has managed to hurt my brother even slightly in thousands of years". They were all shocked by this and asked who had hurt him before this and he said something about the man that had imprisoned the lady Ianite. They then were told that one last person would fall from the sky to that Nano and Death Knell knew that it would be someone they had known before arriving on Mianite. … To Be Continued?...

I hope you guys enjoyed this sneak peek if you did please tell me and I will finish the rest


End file.
